Till the World Ends Niley OneShot Rated R!
by xxiluvnileynjoejxx
Summary: <html><head></head>Both Nick and Miley have feelings for each other. They decide to act upon them. Rated M for a reason! Niley</html>


Till the World Ends A Niley One-Shot [Rated R!]

Nick watch his sister best friend as she lies on her stomach breathing the sun in. He licks his lips as he takes in her sexy, beautiful pictures. Oh how he wish he could feel her soft delicate skin, he mouth waters of the thought of having her body underneath his as they make love all night long or in this case _**till the world ends**_.

From the corner of her eye Miley could feel his eyes on her. She let her mind wander imagining how it would feel to have his strong build body over hers as the make love into the night _**till the world ends**_.

They both were determined to make their dream come true.

Miley turned around to give Nick a better view of her body in hopes of turning him on.

The 18th year old boy gulp at the sight of her voluptuous breasts, sexy curves, and her long tanned legs that seem to go on forever and ever. He felt his little friend jumping in excitement as he checks her out seeing how her skimpy bathing suit barely covers her body.

"Take a picture that it lasts longer" Liam; Miley's boyfriend muttered with a smirk as he walked past him to his girlfriend.

Nick boils in a jealously knowing that the ugly looking monkey had his dream girl.

"You know bro, if you love you should fight for her" Selena says standing next to his twin brother as she watches how disgusted her best friend is to have a boyfriend like Liam well had because she knew that Miley has feelings for Nick as he does for her and was planning on breaking up with that monkey face.

He turned to her, "That's exactly what I'm gonna do." he said before walking inside Miley's beach house.

Later that day, Miley walks into her house as she finally was able to get rid of her "perfect boyfriend". She mumbles, "Yeah right" as she walks into the kitchen to make herself a drink consisting of rum and coke with a hint of vodka.

She started to move her head and shoulders to the sides as she tries to relax after the long summer day.

"Need any help?" he whispers in her ear.

Miley jumps startled after feeling his hot breath on her neck and hearing his sexy deep voice that she knows too well. Slowly she turns around to face him, "With?"

Nick looks at her with a small smirk, "To relax" he responds coyly as he places his hands on the table trapping her in between.

The blue eyed beauty feels her breath get caught up in her throat she gets mesmerized with his chocolate brown eyes.

Taking of advantage of this, he whispers huskily in her ear, "I can give you a massage if you want."

Miley closes her eyes in attempt of maintaining her composure, but she still nods at him and takes his hand taking to a secret area of her house that nobody knows, well besides Selena, her best friend and his sister.

Nick couldn't believe that his most dreaded dream was this close of coming true; he felt his confidence rising and he was not about to back out of this lifetime opportunity.

Once in the room, she turn to face him with a smirk of her as she said, "I don't want a massage…" taking a step forward to him she finished her sentence, "I want you _**till the world ends**_."

"Really?" he whispers out.

"Really" she nods before crashing their lips in a passionate kiss.

"Oh God!" Miley moans as Nick thrusts his tongue in and out her throbbing pussy and she rubs her own boobs.

"Oh shit! I'm almost there!" she moans again.

Nick looks up at her, "Cum for me beautiful!" he whispers before licking her clit and entering her with two fingers.

The brunette let a loud scream as she experienced her first orgasm and came all over his face and fingers. Truth be told this wasn't the first time they were together; they lost their virginities to each other when they were just 15, but that's another story.

The curly boy kissed his way up to her lips as he squeezes her perfect sized mounds and pinches her nipples.

She moans into his mouth before flipping them over so she's on top. She sucks on his neck leaving a hickey then leaves wet kisses down his toned chest until she reaches his boxers which were the only thing he still had on. In a swift motion, she pulled his boxers off wasting no time at all.

He watches her in awe as she takes his cock into her hands giving him a blowjob for about three minutes before taking him into her mouth.

"Uhh… right there Mi!" he groan in pleasure.

She kept sucking him till she was deep throbbing him and soon felt his hot juices exploding down her mouth as he orgasms and for his surprise she swallowed it all. The auburn haired girl then slide herself over his once again harden member, she place her hands on his strong chest for support as she starting moving up and down rapidly.

"Faster", he commanded her as he started to buck his hips thrusting deeper into her pussy.

She did as told, but before she could anymore speed he switch them over, so once again he was on top making her moan loudly.

He was thrusting in and out of her in deep strokes; he would pull out only to slam his dick deep into her.

Miley wraps her arms around his neck as she wraps her legs around his waist to keep him in place. While Nick hide his face in the crook of her neck placing soft kisses on her bare shoulder.

"Ahh!" she screams as her orgasm kept building up.

"Cum with me" he whispers huskily as he nibbles her ear.

She kisses him deeply before pulling away letting a loud moan escape as her body trembles underneath his reaching her climax.

He too reaches his climax exploding his juices into her insides. He then falls on top of her making sure not to crush her with his weight, breathing heavy he says, "That. Was. Amazing."

"I agree" she replies breathing heavy as well.

Looking deep into her oceanic blue orbs, he says, "I wish we could do this till the world ends."

A smirk forms on her face as she responds, "Well maybe we can." Before he could say anything, she crashed her lips to his in deep passionate kiss.

"Where were you?" Selena asks her best friend later that night.

Miley shrugs as she answers coyly, "Oh no where just having some fun."

"I see" the black haired says as she sees her brother coming from the same direction she had come.

The brunette turns to the handsome 18th year old boy that she had made love with just a few minutes ago as she sends him a text to meet her at the swimming pool.

He looks up and nods at her with smile on his face.

Selena rolls her eyes at them and laughs as "Till the World Ends" comes on as in cue making the two lovers blush and smile because for sure they were going to be together _**till the world ends**_.

The End

**This is my entry for Xwritewithheartx Rated R writing contest so wish me luck please and this is also my birthday treat to ya since today is my 20th birthday. Also sorry for the shortness I wasn't in the mood of going into deeper detail like in others. One more thing my updates will be a bit slow both here in fanfiction/weebly and Youtube because my laptop is acting weirdly and that's where I have everything.**

**Anyways please comment/review!**

**Love ya all**

****Ana****


End file.
